cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW Vixen's Vengeance
Vixen's Vengeance is a CAW wrestling event held by New Gen Wrestling. Every match in this event is from NGW's Womens division. This event was created by Lt. Commissioner Jill Valentine. =Dates & Venues= =Vixen's Vengeance 2005= This event aired on August 25 from the New Orleans Arena and was co-commentated by Lt. Commissioner Jill Valentine. This event was sponsored by WWE Day of Reckoning 2. Results :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Holly Marie Combs]] defeated [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|Dixie Clemets']] ::*Holly pinned Dixie after the Witches' Brew. ::*This is a rematch from Fully Loaded 2005. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Lindsay Lohan]] defeated [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|Rei Hino']] ::*Lindsey pinned Rei with a 619 combination. ::*Rei was in her Sailor Mars form. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Minako Aino]] defeated Avril Lavigne in a Bikini Brawl' ::*Minako pinned Avril after the V-Kick. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Tifa Lockheart]] defeated Aerith Gainsborough, Rinoa Heartilly, Yuna, Stripperela and Paris Hilton in the Nudist Colony Elimination match' ::*Aerith pinned Yuna after the Ancient Twist of Fate. ::*Paris made Stripperela submit to a DDT headlock. ::*Rinoa pinned Aerith after the Fallen Angel ::*Tifa made Paris sibmit to a Boston Crab. ::*Tifa pinned Rinoa after the Final Heaven to win the match. :::*This match was an invitational set up by Stripperela. The winner becomes #1 contender for the Rumble Roses Championship. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Usagi Tsukino]] & Makoto Kino (w/ Rei Hino) defeated The Simpson Sisters (Ashlee Simpson & Jessica Simpson) (w/ X-Tina Aguilera) to win the Women's Tag Team Championships' ::*Usagi pinned Jessica after the Moondriver. ::*Usagi & Makoto were in Senshi form. :*'Britney Spears defeated Ami Mizuno to win the Women's Championship (w/ Danica Patrick as guest referee) ::*Britney pinned Ami after she was attacked by '''Jill Valentine', revealing that she is a member of the Diva World Order. ::*This CPV ended Ami Mizuno's first double title reign. Interesting Facts *This is Jill Valentine's only appearance at Vixen's Vengeance. *This is the only NGW CPV to use WWE Smackdown! vs. Raw. *The event ended just before Hurricane Katrina made landfall. =Vixen's Vengeance 2006= This event aired on September 23, again from the New Orleans Arena and was co-commentated by NGW Commissioner & World Champion Theo Clardy. The official theme song was "Innuendo" by Drill. This event was sponsored by XBOX 360. Results :*'Dixie Clemets defeated Motoko Kusanagi' ::*The winner gets the 3rd spot at the Triple Threat Rumble Roses title match later in the event. ::*Dixie made Motoko submit to the Dixie Lock. ::*This was Motoko Kusanagi's last NGW CPV appearance. :*'Minako Aino & Rei Hino defeated The Gullwings (Yuna & Rikku) to retain the Women's Tag Team Championships' ::*Minako & Rei were in senshi form. ::*Rei pinned Rikku after a V-Kick from Minako. :*'Monica defeated Meryl Silverburgh in a Fulfill Your Fantasy Match' ::*Monica hit Meryl with a pillow to win. ::*This was Monica's only NGW appearance. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Morgan Webb]] defeated Tifa Lockheart© and Dixie Clemets in a Triple Threat match win the Rumble Roses Championship' ::*Morgan pinned Tifa on the entrance ramp after the F-Five. :*'Christina Aguilera defeated Lindsey Lohan©, Aerith Gainsborough, Avril Lavigne, Paris Hilton and Kiva in the Nudist Colony Elimination match to win the Internet Vixens Championship' ::*Christina pinned Aerith after the Chick Kick. ::*'YouTube'http://www.youtube.com refuses to air this match due to inappropriate content ::*This was Kiva's last NGW CPV appearance. :*'Aerith Gainsborough defeated Rinoa Heartilly to win the Money in the Bank' ::*Aerith pinned Rinoa with the Ancient Piledriver. ::*Aerith was Rinoa's mystery opponent. :*'Danica Patrick defeated Ashlee Simpson' ::*Danica pinned Ashlee after the Roll of the Dice. :*'Ami Mizuno defeated Britney Spears to retain the Women's Championship' ::*Ami made Britney submit to the Dark Execution. ::*Britney was Ami's mystery opponent. Interesting Facts *Theo Clardy announced in this event that he will vacate the World Heavyweight Championship *Theo announced the start of an 8-Man tournament to decide a new champion with the Semi-Finals & Finals taking place at Survival of the Best 2006. *This is the last NGW CPV using WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2006. =Vixen's Vengeance 2007: Ladies' Night of Champions= This event aired on September 24 from the AllState Arena. All Womens Division titles were in the line, hence the subtitle, Ladies' Night of Champions. The official theme song was "Misery Business" by Paramore. This event was sponsored by WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2008. Results :*Pre-Show: [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Sakura Haruno]] defeated Dark Prince to win the Million Dollar Championship' ::*Sakura pinned the Prince while he was distracted by Marcus Fenix. :*'Makoto Kino defeated Rikku to retain the Money in the Bank' ::*Makoto pinned Rikku with the Flight of Jupiter. :*'Holly Marie Combs defeated Aerith Gainsborough to win the Rumble Roses Championship' ::*Holly pinned Aerith after the Witches' Brew. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Lita]] defeated Danica Patrick to retain the Internet Vixens Championship' ::*Lita rolled up Danica while she was distracted by April O'Neil. :*'T.X.A. (Tifa Lockheart & Ami Mizuno) defeated The Simpson sisters (Ashlee Simpson & Jessica Simpson) in a Bikini Brawl to win the vacant Women's Tag Team Championships' ::*Tifa pinned Jessica after the Meteor kick. ::*Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh attacked Tifa & Ami after the match. ::*This Fully Loaded 2007 rematch was caused by Contract Infringement that was made for Fully Loaded, stating that the challengers MUST NOT overpower the champions'--later found out to be a fake. Fredrick made this rematch to end the dispute. :*'Yuna defeated Minako Aino by disqualification to retain the Womens championship' ::*Fredrick James Francis restarted the match because of the "Referee's Screwed Up Mind". :::*'Minako Aino defeated Yuna to win the Womens Championship' ::::*Yuna submitted to the Figure-Four Leglock.